In Deed
by flash-faker
Summary: It surprises them both—the things Dr. McCoy would do to keep Spock from dying. This is a Spock/McCoy slash story.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: In my version of the Star Trek version of the 23rd century, Federation standard uses the following pronouns for hermaphroditic species: _zhe_ instead of he/she and _zher_ instead of him/her

Also, obviously, I do not own the rights to any of the Star Trek universe or its characters. I really can't even claim to own this plot as it is related thematically to all of the nonsensical must have sex or die scenarios written by so many authors throughout the ages.

This is a Spock/McCoy slash story.

CHAPTER 1

The heavy metal door closed behind them. The small, windowless room they had been forcefully escorted to was made of stone. The door fit tightly in the wall. There were no gaps where the metal met the stone and no door handle. The walls were smooth, seamless and without windows. The floor sloped towards one corner where there was a small drain. On the wall was a shower head and faucet. In the adjacent corner was a toilet with a closed lid. Across the room was a stone bench which ran the entire width of the wall.

"What the devil just happened?"

"It appears we have been taken captive, Doctor," Spock replied.

"I got that part. What I want to know is _why?_ They were friendly enough when we got here."

"Did you observe the murals on the wall in the altar room?"

"Not really. I was talking with Bajree, the priest. I was getting the spiel on the Thalli's great regard for all life—when you suddenly glowed blue and they grabbed you. Then they threw us in here—what looks to be a bathroom."

"Indeed. You should not have protested. Perhaps you would not have been thrown in here with me."

"It's better to stick together," Mccoy insisted.

"I do not believe that you are in peril, Doctor. And you may have been of more use outside of this room."

McCoy's posture stiffened and his eyes flashed. As he opened his mouth to reply, the door opened almost soundlessly and three figures stepped inside. They were dressed in the traditional Thalli dress of form-fitting tops and pants covered by knee-length tunics made of a fine metal mesh. The right eyebrow of the central figure was pierced and zher hair elaborately braided and adorned with various-colored beads and bits of what looked like bone. Zhe was holding a stack of neatly folded cloth. The other two were obviously guards as they held weapons and were pointing them at Spock and McCoy.

McCoy faced the middle figure and exclaimed. "Bajree! What is going on? This is a fine way to treat honored guests."

"You have honored us, Doctor, by bringing to us an untouched." They glanced briefly at the Vulcan.

McCoy moved closer to Spock until their shoulders were barely touching. "We haven't brought you anything except our goodwill. Mr. Spock is the First Officer of the Starship Enterprise and its Chief Science Officer. We came to share our scientific knowledge."

"The untouched is a gift from the universe whether you perceive yourself to be the bearer or not. Do not resist. He will be taken regardless and you will be sent unharmed back to your ship."

"You must realize that taking Federation citizens captive without provocation is in violation of our trade agreement," Spock interjected.

The green eyes of the Thalli priest passed briefly over Spock. Zhe then stretched out zher arms to McCoy. "Doctor, take these towels, please bathe and dress the untouched for the ceremony. You have one Earth hour."

McCoy glared at the priest, but took the towels without protest. "What will you do with him?"

"That is not your concern, Doctor. But we cannot pass up such an offering even if it risks Thalli-shee's standing with the Federation." The three Thalli turned together and exited swiftly and silently, closing the door behind them.

"Do you know what they mean by 'untouched'?" McCoy asked and carefully watched Spock's face. Over the couple of years they had served together, he'd never stopped looking for signs of what the Vulcan might be thinking or feeling. It was mostly an exercise in futility, but every once in a while, there would be a tinge of concern in his eyes or a tightness in his jaw.

"I believe they are referring to the fact that I have never engaged in sexual intercourse."

"You're a virgin!" McCoy exclaimed.

"That is what I said, Doctor."

"Okay, that's…" McCoy trailed off. "They must have their own virgins. What do they need with ours?"

"As you know, their reproduction takes place entirely in the laboratory. They are a hermaphroditic species, but have been sexually non-functional for many generations. Their main purpose for forming an allegiance with the Federation was to expand their scientific knowledge in the hopes of addressing their increasing infertility."

"Well, we're not going to help them now."

"If what I interpreted from their murals is correct, they believe that they will not need our help any longer."

"Why? Do you know what they want to do with you? How will it help them? It's unlikely you're genetically compatible."

"Agreed, but it is irrelevant. The murals on their walls depict the Thalli in trade agreements with other species where the other species provided them with sexually mature but inexperienced individuals in exchange for protection and/or resources. The Thalli's ancestors seemed to believe that the sacrifice of alien virgins brought them fertility."

"Are you telling me that they mean to kill you?"

"That is what I am saying. They seem to believe that a virgin coming to them after all these years is a fortuitous omen. If their methods remain unchanged from the time of their forebears then I will be hung by my ankles over the river that runs through this city and my throat will be cut. My body will remain there until I have bled out, then they…"

"Did they sign a trade agreement with the Federation in order to lure in virgin sacrifices?" McCoy interrupted.

"I believe their quest for scientific knowledge was sincere. All of their negotiations so far have most likely been with adult humans."

McCoy looked to the ceiling and slowly exhaled. "Adult humans, none of them virgins," he said.

"Correct," Spock said.

"What happened to the allies of their ancestors, I wonder."

"My guess would be that as their knowledge and technology advanced, they saw the Thalli's rituals as unnecessarily superstitious and looked for alliances elsewhere."

"That's no wonder. It's barbaric." McCoy mumbled then raised his voice slightly to address Spock. "You're well into your thirties. How can you still be a virgin?"

"Vulcans do not usually engage in recreational sex outside of a full bond."

"What does that mean—a full bond?"

"It means a complete coming together, of both mind and body, to form an irrevocable connection between two compatible individuals. It is deeper and stronger than what occurs in most human marriages. There is no divorce in Vulcan society."

McCoy rolled his eyes. "Vulcan superiority aside, what are we going to do? The Enterprise isn't scheduled to be here for four more days and the Thalli took our communicators."

"I suggest we go along with their requests until the chance to escape or attack presents itself."

"That's leaving an awful lot to chance, Spock."

"I do not currently see another option, Doctor."

"Don't you?"

Spock looked at McCoy for the first time since the Thalli had left.

McCoy's eyes softened and he put his hand gently on Spock's shoulder. "We could have sex, Spock."

Spock's tensed. "That does not seem appropriate."

"Is it not logical to put aside your customs to save your life?"

"It is not only a question of propriety and I could not ask—," he began.

"You're not asking. I'm offering. It's not what I want and I know it's not what you want. But any squeamishness or pride on either of our parts does not seem worth your death. I'm willing if you are, Spock."

"It may not be effective. It might need to be sex with a female."

"They're a hermaphroditic species, it's unlikely they preference one type of pairing over another. I'm willing to take that chance."

"They may be very displeased and kill us both."

"Again, I'm willing to take that chance. Right now we're pretty sure of the outcome of doing nothing and just going along."

Spock nodded stiffly.

"Well, okay. How do you want to do this? We don't have lubricant. It's going to hurt."

"Vulcans can withstand greater pain than humans. However, Vulcans can also regulate the amount of pre-ejaculatory fluid they produce which could suffice as a lubricant. I will leave the choice to you."

McCoy's eyes widened. "Well, I …"

"I would understand, if you would like to rescind your offer."

"No, no, I've just never done this before, that's all. Since it's your first time having any kind of sex though, I think you should be the one to do me."

"By 'do you', I assume that you mean penetrate you?"

"Of course that's what I mean," McCoy snapped. "What else would I mean?" He took a deep breath and then another. "Alright, I can do this. We can do this." He sat down on the stone bench and started taking off his boots. "Just let me wash up first. I am clean by the way, I mean disease-free. It's been six months since I was tested, and that was regulation testing. It's been years since I've needed it…"

Spock stood staring at McCoy as he removed all of his clothing and went to stand under the shower. He took a bar of soap that was on the sink and began lathering his body, concentrating on the genital and anal regions.

"Do you mind not staring?" McCoy said. "You'd better take your clothes off. We'll have to be quick. We don't have time for romance…not that you know what that is."

Spock moved to the bench and began to disrobe, which he realized wasn't entirely necessary for the sexual act but he would need to bathe himself afterwards so he continued. He was not embarrassed by nudity, McCoy's or his own, but he could not help but feel vulnerable in this situation. He did not like it.

"Will you hand me a towel? They're on the bench," McCoy asked after he had turned off the water.

Spock stood, naked except for his regulation undergarments, and brought him a towel.

"Thanks," McCoy said, "just give me a minute."

"Of course," Spock replied and went back over to the bench to remove his socks and boxers. He folded all of his clothes neatly into a pile on the bench. He did the same for the clothes that the doctor had dropped casually on the floor.

"Okay, I'm as ready as I can be. How do you want to do this?" McCoy asked.

"You are the one with more experience, doctor. What would you advise?"

McCoy looked at the first officer and saw a tightness around his eyes and a grim set to his mouth. He reached a hand out and lightly touched Spock's arm.

"It will be fine, Spock."

"Platitudes are not necessary."

McCoy sighed. "Okay, look, I've never been on the receiving end of this but I know the basics. I'm going to bend over and put my hands on this bench. I want you to open me up, gently. Get some of your seminal fluid on your fingers, first one, then two, you get the idea. Once I've adjusted to three then you can enter me." He looked at his colleague—sometimes friend, sometimes opponent, always irritant. "Okay?"

Spock briefly held McCoy's gaze. "Understood," he said.

They got into position. Spock willed himself to become engorged and produce fluid, then began the described procedure. He rarely put his hands on other beings and never before in a situation so intimate. He could feel McCoy's embarrassment, determination and hope, as well as his physical discomfort. He endeavored to help the doctor minimize the pain by extending his own mental shields. As the process continued, McCoy released a few grunts and then a groan of what might have been pleasure.

"Go ahead, I'm ready." McCoy said.

Spock removed his fingers. As he eased into the doctor, he let out a small gasp. The sensation was unfamiliar and intense, but not unpleasant. He moved slowly in and out until the doctor pushed back against him.

"You can go faster, Spock. In fact, please do." McCoy bit out as he took hold of his own member and began to stroke.

As Spock increased his speed and the pleasure continued to rise within him, he could feel his shields begin to falter. McCoy's pleasure melded with his own. It was overwhelming. He felt McCoy's muscles contract around him leading to his own orgasm. His grip lessened on the doctor's hips as the sensations subsided. Once his erection diminished and had slipped out of the warm body beneath him, he moved away.

McCoy straightened up with a groan. His right hand was closed around his released semen. He looked down at it, then looked up at Spock. "I'll just rinse off again, then you can use the shower, alright?"

Spock nodded. He stood completely still and concentrated on his breath as he carefully reconstructed the walls in his mind that allowed him his usual clarity and focus.

Once they were both showered and redressed they sat together on the bench.

"How much time do we have before they show up again?"

"Twelve minutes, 32 seconds."

"Are you alright?"

"I am well, doctor." Spock looked over at McCoy. "Are you satisfactory? Did I harm you in anyway?"

"I'm fine, you green-blooded icicle. You just had sex for the first time."

"I am aware."

"I know it wasn't anything fancy, but what did you think?"

"It had a surprising degree of physical intensity. I am relieved that it is over." Spock paused. "I do, however, thank you for your assistance."

McCoy shook his head and smiled. "Never change, Spock."

"That_ is_ unlikely, doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: For those of you who may not have seen the original Star Trek episode, "Amok Time.", some information from the original is helpful to make sense of this chapter. In the episode, Spock begins the Pon Farr, the Vulcan mating ritual, which strips Vulcan males of their logic and self-control and calls them to mate (usually with the person with whom they formed a bond in childhood). Spock must go back to Vulcan for this ritual. Kirk defies his current orders from Starfleet to go to Altair VI for a diplomatic mission in order to get Spock to Vulcan before he dies. T'Pau is an elderly Vulcan priestess who officiates over the Pon Farr ceremony.

CHAPTER 2

Kirk and McCoy stood to the side as Spock knelt before T'Pau, sweat running down the backs of their necks from the heat. They were on Vulcan for Spock's wedding, strange as that may seem. McCoy wished he had known that Spock was engaged, not that it would have changed their actions on Thalli-shee eight months ago. Still, it didn't sit well with him to cheat with someone—he'd been on the back side of that horse and it hurt. Hopefully, if Spock told her, this T'Pring would see the logic of the situation. Surely she would value Spock's life over the meaningless, but necessary exchange of bodily fluids between colleagues. McCoy hoped so, he wanted Spock to have a supportive, understanding spouse—something he hadn't been lucky enough to find in his own life.

When Spock stood and stepped back several paces, T'Pring moved to his side and said, "I request to be released from this duty."

"On what claim?" T-Pau demanded.

"Spock has initiated a bond with another. It is my right to refuse him."

T'Pau stared at her for several seconds before giving a curt nod. "Yes, the right is yours. Come forward together and kneel."

She placed one hand on each head of the couple. For several moments all was still, then T'Pring rose and T'Pau said, "Your duty is dissolved. You are dismissed." T'Pring turned at once and proceeded slowly out of the ancient stone theatre followed by several armor-clad Vulcan males.

At T'Pring's exit, Spock fell sideways with an anguished cry. Kirk and McCoy started to move towards him.

"Do not touch him," T'Pau called out in a strong voice, "Spock, return to me."

Spock crawled with great effort back to his kneeling position. He was shaking and breathing heavily. His fists were clenched at his side. She spoke again, "Step forward, Leonard McCoy, and kneel." she said.

McCoy glanced at Kirk, then walked briskly to Spock's right, and slid to his knees.

"Leonard McCoy, are you willing to complete your bond with Spock at this crucial time?" T'Pau asked.

McCoy looked back around at Kirk and saw his expression of shock and bewilderment. Then he asked T'Pau, "What will happen if I refuse?"

"With no one to marry and no one to fight, Spock will die."

McCoy could feel Spock shaking beside him. He forced himself to meet Spock's unfocused gaze. As much as he had wished at times for Spock to reveal his emotions, he would never have wanted to see this—Spock's absolute despair. He didn't know what Spock wanted, but he could not let the Vulcan die if he could prevent it. They would hopefully have plenty of opportunity to argue about it later.

"I wish to complete the bond," McCoy said.

"This is a bond unbreakable even by death. In this, you will become a citizen of Vulcan, and will be subject to the same laws," T'Pau said.

McCoy straightened his posture, bit back a hasty response, and glared. "I still wish to complete this bond," he declared. He was worried and didn't like seeing Spock so out of control. It was unnatural. They would sort out the particulars later. He wanted to get Spock through this ordeal as quickly and safely as possible.

"Very well, McCoy." T'Pau reached one hand toward each of their heads pressing her fingers at their temples, alongside their noses and beneath their ears. All sensation and thought was decimated by a bright white light. There was nothing, then there was Spock and himself, both naked in the void. They drifted towards each other until they were face to face. Spock raised his right hand, palm outward, at the same time that McCoy raised his left in the same fashion. They pressed their palms together and spoke in unison, the words coming to their lips unbidden:

As air, may this bond sustain us

As land, may this bond support us

As water, may this bond flow through us

Let this bond transcend.

For a moment, both instantaneous and eternal, McCoy felt himself as indiscernible from Spock and the white light. He could not read Spock's thoughts or feel his emotions, but he knew him completely as he knew himself completely. There were no words or confusion or doubt. Then the light faded and McCoy realized they were still on Vulcan kneeling in front of T'Pau, fully clothed, her hands lifting from their heads.

"It is done," T'Pau proclaimed. "you may rise. Spock and McCoy, proceed now to the marriage chambers." McCoy put his hand on Spock's elbow and they rose shakily to their feet.

"Wait," said Kirk, "Spock? Bones?"

"Do not interfere," T'Pau said, "they must continue. You will return to your ship. The bonded will be ready to leave in five days."

McCoy turned to look at Kirk before following the slow procession which had begun to form. "It's okay, Jim. We'll be fine. I'll explain later, when you get back from Altair VI."

"If I still have a job after that, then I will definitely hold you to it," Kirk replied. He glanced at Spock who was facing away from the captain but had stopped to wait for McCoy. "Take care of him, Bones."

"I will."

The procession led them 500 or so meters to a low stone house with an expansive overhanging roof. Before reaching the edge of the building, the other members stepped off to alternating sides of the path to clear the way for Spock and McCoy. They walked side by side along the path lined with blank-faced Vulcans to the large, open entryway. When they reached the threshold, their eight escorts raised their hands in the traditional Vulcan salute and spoke together, "Live long and prosper, Spock and McCoy." They turned as one and walked away. So much for the confetti and flowers, McCoy thought.

McCoy followed Spock through the entryway into a large room, empty save for a bench and a small table. There were three doors which led from this room, one across from the entryway, and one to each side. Spock opened the door to the right and they entered a small, but comfortable looking room with a seating area and a desk with a computer terminal. He kept going into a much larger room, the bedroom, adorned in dark red and purple fabrics, elaborately embroidered. Another door led to a room with a tile floor which McCoy presumed to be the bathroom.

Spock stopped and turned around to look at McCoy. The despair was gone from his eyes, but there was still a tense nervousness in his face. McCoy, couldn't help himself, he pulled out his portable medical scanner and began to wave it around. Spock grabbed his wrist firmly.

"Doctor, please desist."

"Your levels are still through the roof, but subsiding. At least you can speak, that's a good sign. What now?"

Spock gave McCoy a piercing stare, then he took one of McCoy's hands into his own and gently caressed his fingers. McCoy stood transfixed, he could feel so much: longing, fear, and loneliness, and that same sense of knowing that he had experienced during the bonding. It was soothing, in a way, which was not a word he would have previously associated with Spock.

"What is this? What does it mean?

"it does not mean. It is. We belong to each other."

McCoy nodded and looked down at their intertwined fingers. He tentatively began to reciprocate Spock's touch. It was heady, more intimate and moving than all the kissing he had ever engaged in. He felt his heart open and tears well up in his eyes. He pulled away his hand and took a step back.

"I'm not…I didn't think that I would ever marry again, and I certainly didn't think that I would marry _you._"

"The surprise is mutual, Doctor," Spock said and took a step toward McCoy.

"I'm not sorry you're alive, dammit, I didn't want what we did on Thalli-shee to be all for naught."

"I am grateful, Doctor." Spock reached out with his right hand to lightly touch McCoy's hands, which were clasped together in front of him. "We must continue."

"What are we doing, exactly? You Vulcans aren't exactly forthcoming with the details, unless it's about something no one cares about."

"We are stabilizing the bond, and quelling the fever through repeated physical and mental contact."

McCoy gazed into Spock's face with wide, searching eyes. He thought of Spock's words—_we belong to each other_—and set his many trepidations aside. They could and would arise again at another time. He'd never really thought about it before, but it was strangely arousing to have all of that intense Vulcan energy focused just on him. Maybe he could enjoy it. This was their honeymoon, after all.

"Well then, I guess we'd better get started."

On the morning of the fourth day, they sat in the garden courtyard of the house with the 'marriage chambers' and drank a dark, bittersweet Vulcan tea. McCoy missed coffee, and meat, but he hadn't put up too much of a fuss at the Vulcan cuisine. All those vegetables were good for him, he figured.

"I forgot to check your hormone levels when I got up, how much longer is this Pon Farr supposed to last?"

"It ended nine hours, 43 minutes ago," Spock replied.

"Oh, so this morning, you were…well, you sly devil." McCoy smiled. "I wasn't sure what to expect when the urge died down. I'm glad to know you're up for, well, I'm just glad to know I won't have to wait another seven years. I'm getting old you know."

"As usual, you overstate the matter. As you may recall, I said that Vulcans do not usually engage in casual sex _outside_ of a marriage bond. _We_ have a marriage bond. And by human standards, assuming no accidents or diseases befall you, at 47 you are most likely only a third of the way through your life. You are not even middle age."

"Thanks for that, Spock. May we both live long and prosper."

"Indeed."

McCoy finished his tea and surveyed the garden. It was still early so the oppressive heat had not yet set in. "What is this place? Do all Vulcan couples come here after bonding?" he asked.

"These are the marriage chambers that my family built over five hundred years ago. It's been modified periodically to meet modern needs. Only couples that include a member of my extended family is permitted to use them. There are at least seventy-three individuals that qualify."

"That's a big family. There are only a few McCoys left that I know of…" He thought of his daughter, Joanna, who had just finished nursing school and was working her first job at a hospital in Atlanta. He would have to introduce Spock to her sometime, maybe during one of their subspace chats. What would her reaction be to of all this? He couldn't imagine. He wasn't yet sure of his own. They wouldn't talk about Joanna right now. Soon, though, once things were more settled.

Instead he embarked on another uncomfortable subject which had moved in and out of his mind since he and Spock had first entered the marriage house. "T'Pring sure is beautiful," he ventured.

"She is," Spock replied.

"I'm sorry that I got in the way of your bond with her. Did you know that would happen?"

"I knew it was a risk. As I had never engaged in sexual activity, I underestimated how much that level of intimacy would shake the stability of my shields."

"Shields?"

"They are mental constructs that Vulcans practice building from the time they are very young. They are necessary for our species to control our emotions as well as keep out the thoughts and emotions of others."

"Did you love her?"

"I did not know her. We were bonded as children and I left Vulcan 17 years ago to go to Starfleet Academy."

"Surely you would rather have bonded with a beautiful Vulcan woman. I know that you had no particular attraction towards me."

"It is irrelevant what I may have wanted four days ago. Appearance has little to do with a desirable mate. The compatibility of minds is what matters. If our minds had not been somewhat compatible, I would not have been able to bond with you.

"I guess I was wondering if you had regrets, but it seems not."

"If you are asking if I have a preference for either T'Pring or yourself, the answer is no. However, I am not dismayed to be bonded to someone whom I consider a friend."

"Do you wish it had been Jim then?"

"I have a great regard for the captain, but I do not wish he were in your place. I believe such a connection might have been problematic for the command structure. Also, I have been under the impression that Captain Kirk definitely prefers females."

McCoy laughed. "That he does. Do you have a preference for females?"

"I can recognize what passes as a pleasing form of either gender as in the case of T'Pring or Lieutenant Uhura or Captain Kirk, but I saw little reason in forming preferences as I knew that I would be bonded one day."

"Are you attracted to me?"

"With the bond, I am drawn to you as I might be to air or to water. You are not so much attractive to me as you are essential."

"Well, Spock, I'll never again underestimate your capacity for sweet talking."

Spock reached over and ran his fingertips along McCoy's jaw. "If you listen to the bond, Leonard, you will know that I have fully accepted you and that I am content. I am sorry for any misgivings that you may have about this situation or the way it came about."

McCoy closed his eyes and breathed in the warm, dry air of Spock's home planet. "I have plenty of misgivings and four days ago I never would have imagined wanting this. But, so help me, I do."

"I know. And I have no doubt that your rampant emotionalism will eventually lead to disagreement between us." Spock said.

McCoy rolled his eyes at Spock's smug expression. "The honeymoon had to end sometime, didn't it? Well, now that the danger's over, I guess we should let Jim know what's going on."

"I informed him of our status shortly after the Pon Farr ended. You were asleep."

"You don't waste any time, do you?"

"To delay a necessary action would be illogical."

"Definitely back to your old self." McCoy smiled. "What did our esteemed captain say?"

"He said that T'Pau spoke to Starfleet on our behalf. The detour to Vulcan was approved and our positions maintained."

"That was nice of her, she must wield some influence to go over Admiral Komack's head," McCoy said.

"Yes, she does." Spock mouth tightened slightly as he looked at the doctor. "The captain also expects an explanation."

"I'm sure he does. You alright with that?"

"I am not comfortable with revealing such personal information; however, I believe that the Captain deserves to know."

McCoy reached out and ran two fingers over Spock's hand. "We don't have to give him too much information. Just the facts."

"Of course," Spock said, "I would never endeavor to give him anything else."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"From your current location, Captain, I expect we will see you in 2.38 solar days."

"I'm looking forward to it, Spock. Kirk out."

The face of his first officer disappeared and the computer screen darkened. Spock had said that he and Dr. McCoy were unharmed and that they would await the Enterprise's arrival. When Kirk had asked where Bones was, Spock had replied, "The doctor is sleeping." This oblique reference to a bed was the only hint of the intimacy that Kirk presumed lay between the men. He definitely felt he was lacking an important piece of information. He couldn't have missed a relationship between two of his senior officers, unless all that bickering had been a cover for something else, but he didn't think so. Kirk knew a thing or two about flirting, even the antagonistic variety, and that wasn't what was going on. The interaction between Spock and McCoy had always been one of mutual irritation, not attraction.

"Dr. McCoy, Mr. Spock, welcome back," Captain Kirk greeted his two officers as they stepped off of the transporter pads. He had missed them and keenly felt their absence through the pomp and boredom of the diplomatic mission on Altair VI.

"Thank you, Captain," Spock said.

"Jim," McCoy said. "Did everything go alright at the ceremony?"

"Yes, yes. Just fine. I trust you gentlemen are ready to get back to work." Kirk observed them carefully. They both seemed healthy enough, well-rested even.

"Spock's been chomping at the bit," McCoy said.

"Your statement makes less sense than usual, doctor. You seem to be implying I belong to one of the domesticated species of the Mammalian family Equidae."

"I do seem to be implying that, don't I?" McCoy retorted.

Spock ignored McCoy and turned to the Captain. "I am indeed ready to get back to work. I believe I am on shift in approximately one hour."

"Yes, but if you don't mind, I'd like to see you both in my office first. In fact, if neither of you have any objections, I would like to see you now."

"Lead the way," McCoy said and followed Kirk out of the transporter room with Spock close behind.

As soon as Kirk had settled behind his desk, he leaned back slightly and looked at Spock and McCoy standing on the other side. "Dr. McCoy, I believe you said that you would explain a few things to me," Kirk said.

"Well, Jim, I figured you of all people, would already know about the birds and the bees," McCoy smiled.

Kirk chuckled. "I certainly thought I did, but it seems I might have been missing some grand romance between two of my senior officers going on right under my nose."

"It's wasn't like that, Jim."

"Alright, well, tell me what it _was_ like."

"Perhaps, Captain, you may recall our mission on Thalli-shee," Spock said.

"Thalli-shee," Kirk said. "If I remember correctly, you and the doctor helped to determine the source of the Thalli's infertility."

"That's right," McCoy said.

"All the follow-up reports from them have been quite positive," Kirk said. He noticed McCoy glance over at Spock who was standing stiffly and staring straight ahead at the wall behind Kirk.

"Well," McCoy started, "things didn't go very well after the first couple of hours." He looked again at Spock as if trying to prompt him into speaking. When Spock still didn't move, McCoy continued, "the Thalli had some outmoded superstitions about fertility."

"Explain," Kirk said.

"Their ancestors believed that ritual sacrifices would ensure fertility among the people," Spock added.

"They threatened to sacrifice you? After approaching Starfleet for our assistance? What happened, and why was it not in either of your reports," Kirk demanded.

"It wasn't the sacrifice of just anyone, it was the sacrifice of virgins, Jim." McCoy said.

"They're a whole race of virgins," Kirk said.

"It seems they preferred alien virgins," Spock said. He was still staring straight ahead.

Kirk looked at McCoy, who nervously rubbed his hands together. "We, uh, took care of it," McCoy said.

"You took care of it?" Kirk repeated. "The Thalli revoked their threat and you kept collaborating with them to find a workable solution to their problem?"

"Once they realized that conditions had altered," Spock said, "and that they would not be able to address their issue through mystical means, they were all the more anxious to make use of the scientific resources available. As we did not want other landing parties to meet with similar difficulties, we thought it best to keep working together. They were very accommodating from that point on."

"And while you 'took care of it,' a bond of some sort formed. That somehow your fiancée knew about, didn't like, and now the two of you are married. To each other."

"That is, in essence, correct," Spock said.

Kirk nodded. "The officials on Vulcan have already reported your change of status to Starfleet."

"Oh," McCoy said. "That was very efficient of them."

"On behalf of the Enterprise, I offer you congratulations," Kirk said. "Would you like to be transferred to joint quarters?"

"Uh…," McCoy said.

"That will not be necessary," Spock said.

"I think we should at least talk about it," McCoy said.

"You can talk about it and let me know later," Kirk said before Spock could reply. "Mr. Spock, you're dismissed. I'm sure the bridge crew will be glad to see you."

Spock nodded and left the room without even glancing at McCoy.

"Did you need something else, Jim?"

"Need, no, but I am curious. I've always known you to like women, Bones."

"I do like women. They're soft, curvy, lovely…"

"Everything Spock isn't," Kirk said.

"True."

"How can you? Isn't it? I mean, what about…?"

McCoy gave Jim a more thorough explanation of what had occurred on Thalli-shee. "What would you have done, Jim? Those Thalli were ready to slit his throat and bleed him dry. That practice wasn't too far in their past. We were halfway to the bridge over the river when the priest realized their sacrifice wasn't eligible anymore. And on Vulcan…he would have died."

"Of course I would have saved his life, but, I mean, there must be some sort of annulment process."

"There isn't." Bones sighed. "And I don't expect you to understand, but I wouldn't want one."

"Bones, he calls you doctor."

"I've called him worse."

"And you two have never seemed to get along very well. You mostly seem to tolerate each other for my sake."

"Sometimes, I want to wring his neck." McCoy smiled and bounced slightly on his toes.

"Which doesn't really seem like the basis for a marriage."

"I've seen stranger. I'm not like you Jim, a beautiful woman at every turn. I can count on one hand the people I've dated since Jocelyn and I got divorced twenty years ago. And not any of them, including Nancy, including Jocelyn, not one of them did I ever trust as much as I do Spock."

"I can understand that, but…," Kirk made an expression, half between a smile and a grimace. "I know it's none of my business, but had you ever been with a man before?"

"No," McCoy replied with hesitation, "and I hadn't thought much about it really, but when it came down to it…maybe it's because I'm a doctor, I don't know…but a body is a body, they can all be as sensual as they can be disgusting. And we were saving his life, we didn't really have time for preferences. I've probably had more sex in the last week than I've had in years, not that that's saying much, but…"

"That's…"

"What? More than you want to know?"

"There's no reason to get defensive, Bones. I don't disapprove. Just keep it light on the details."

"What I was going to say is that there are other aspects to the bond besides sex and I wouldn't have shared any particulars, which is more courtesy than you've granted me through the years. Plus, you know how private Spock is."

Kirk nodded. "I do. His desire for privacy almost killed him."

"Doesn't seem very logical, does it?"

"I just want to know that this relationship isn't going to cause any trouble. How will you work together?"

"Same as always, I reckon. I'll question Spock's decisions and he'll ignore my good counsel," McCoy said.

"Well, I am very grateful that Spock's alive, and I wish you both the very best," Kirk stated.

"Thanks, Jim. I'm just sorry that Spock didn't have any choice. I doubt I'm his idea of an ideal mate…"

"I'm sure that he's glad to be alive at the very least, and don't sell yourself short," Kirk said.

"He said that he's content."

"Well, if Spock said it then he most assuredly means it," Kirk replied.

McCoy looked away. "I've got to go to sickbay. I want to see what my staff has been up to. Were there any incidents?"

"No, nothing major. I think an ensign sprained his ankle in the gym. Maybe a couple of hangovers after the post-ceremony celebration on Altair VI."

"Alright, I'll see you later then."

"Yes, later." As the doors slid open, Kirk added, "and I'm glad you and Spock are back on board."

"Me too. My blood's too thick for that Vulcan heat."

Kirk would keep an unobtrusive eye on Spock and McCoy. They were two of his best officers, he relied on them. They had shown themselves capable of working together in spite of their differences, but a life-long personal commitment to each other seemed like a totally different animal. His two friends had always been so diametrically opposed; he hoped this bond didn't blow up in all of their faces. Kirk had heard nightmare stories through the years of the problems personal relationships between officers could cause for the function of a crew.

McCoy was in his quarters lying on his bed, still fully clothed. He had spent nine of the last ten hours catching up on paperwork and consulting with his staff about the cases and concerns which came up during his absence. He was tired, but not yet sleepy, and when he closed his eyes he could see the red sands and feel the warm evening breeze of Vulcan. He was glad to be back on the Enterprise, but those six days on Vulcan had been unlike anything he had ever experienced. The whole thing seemed surreal. How could he be married to Spock, of all people?

The door chimed. Mccoy sat up on the bed and called out, "come in."

The tall, lanky form of his spouse walked in. When the doors had whooshed closed behind him, Spock said, "I am here to discuss the possibility of sharing quarters as the captain directed."

McCoy swung his legs off the bed in order to sit on the side. He patted the spot next to him. "Have a seat, Spock."

Spock kept his posture rigid as he sat down gingerly on the edge of the bed at least two feet from McCoy.

"I, uh, really haven't had much of a chance to think on the matter," McCoy said.

"I have," Spock said. "I would prefer to keep the current arrangement of our quarters."

"Can you tell me why?"

"I believe there are circumstances where having separate personal spaces would be beneficial."

McCoy thought about all of the arguments they'd had through the years—how frustrated he sometimes felt. It didn't feel very married to live apart; then again, he'd had a marriage where he and his wife shared a room, a bed, a credit account, and very little time together. It hadn't gone very well. He and Spock spent time together, work time mostly, but still more time than he and Jocelyn had, and they lived on the same spaceship. They couldn't get that far away from each other even if they wanted to. Maybe keeping their own quarters wasn't a bad idea.

"Okay, that's probably for the best."

"As I had immediately ascertained," Spock said and started to get up.

"Wait," McCoy said and put his hand on Spock's arm. "Is it customary for Vulcan spouses to live apart? Or do you just not want anything to do with me now that you don't need me anymore?" Which was not what he intended to say, but he had felt a spasm of anxiety at the idea of Spock leaving so soon. "I'm sorry, " he said and pulled his hand away. "I guess I just got used to seeing a lot of you. I imagine that you want things to go back to the way they were."

Spock fully seated himself on the edge of the bed again. "Doctor, " he began. "The living arrangements of Vulcan bondmates are usually subject to the logic of whatever situation they are in. My parents lived apart for several years before I was born as my mother was still employed on Earth and my father's diplomatic obligations took him many different places for varying lengths of time. It was only after my mother became pregnant that she left her situation on Earth and they made a home together on Vulcan in order to raise me. As I said before, you are an inextricable part of me now, and I will always have something to do with you; however, that does not translate into always being in your presence. And to answer your last question, it is illogical to want what was; one can only respond to what currently is. As we have returned to the Enterprise, our duties to the ship and the captain must come first."

McCoy felt a tightness in his chest and a pain in his heart. "Of course, Spock," he said, "I won't delay you any longer."

Spock again moved to get up, but hesitated. Then he reached out to brush two fingers against McCoy's hand. "Sleep well, Leonard," he said before leaving the room.

McCoy took off his shoes and lay down on his side. It seemed life wouldn't be much different than it had been before, regardless of what Spock said. For six days he had experienced feelings of acceptance and belonging, but now as he drifted off to sleep, he felt completely alone, enveloped by the dark.


End file.
